A growing number of optical biosensing systems rely on expensive and bulky equipment for the high resolution determination of fluorescent or luminescent markers in bioassays and screening devices. This limits the portability of such systems, and may restrict their usefulness in sensing applications outside of a controlled laboratory environment. There is a need for robust biosensors that are inexpensive to fabricate and easy to implement.